Falling For You
by Airashii Yui
Summary: A song that best describes the romantic scenes of Miyu and Kanata, and a song that best describe Miyu while she began to fall for him. ALERT: My very first song fiction! MxK


_**This story takes place when Miyu realized her feelings for Kanata, little by little.**__** I'll tell you the title of the song and the singer after the story ^_^**_

**DISCLAIMER: I do not and I will never own the Daa! Daa! Daa! characters, but I will forever own the plot _ M****ika Kawamura owns the anime and characters. (**_**I wish I did T_T**_**)**

_

* * *

_

_Summary:_

_A song that best describes Miyu as she began to fall for Kanata. My very first song fiction. KanataXMiyu_

_Falling For You_

The town of Heiomachi was filled with beautiful sceneries. The sun had shown and showered the town with its proud lights. Trees were being blown lightly by the wind, and most of all, the town was peaceful until—

"Miyu! Hurry up or else I'll leave you! We're going to be late!" Kanata shouted to his blonde haired housemate, who was running around looking for her bag.

"I found it! Let's go, Kanata." She said as she ran towards the door.

"I should be the one saying that." He murmured while running alongside his housemate.

They passed by a store, where it sold jewelries. Miyu looked at the display window, her eyes fixed on certain jewelry. The necklace was shining emerald, matching Miyu's eyes.

"Oi! What're you doing? We're going to be late!" he said rushingly.

"Awe, this jewelry's so cute! If only I had some money—"

"Yeah, whatever! We have to go!" Kanata said as he grabbed her wrist. Miyu's eyes were still landed on the emerald necklace as it slowly drifted away from her sight.

_I don't know but...~  
I think I maybe~  
fallin' for you~  
Dropping so quickly~  
Maybe I should~  
keep this to myself~_

_Waiting 'til I…~  
know you better~  
I am trying...~  
Not to tell you…~  
But I want to…~_

_I'm scared of what you'll say~  
so I'm hiding…~  
what I'm feeling…~  
But I'm tired of~  
Holding this inside my head~_

_I've been spending all my… time~  
Just thinking about ya~  
I don't know what to do~  
I think I'm fallin' for you~_

_I've been waiting all my… life~  
and now I found ya~  
I don't know what to do~  
I think I'm falling for you...~  
~I'm falling for you...~_

They opened their classroom door, panting. Luckily, they were 10 minutes early. They both went to their perspective seats and their friends came approaching to them.

"You ran again?" Nanami asked.

"Yeah…" Miyu replied, still panting and catching her breath.

"Here's a handkerchief." Aya offered.

"Thanks, Aya."

"So, did anything interesting happen to you and Saionji-kun?" Aya asked mischievously. While this was going on, Nanami joined her with teasing smirks.

"What's interesting? Aya, you've got to—" before the emerald-eyed girl could finish her sentence, she could feel someone watching her. Then, she could feel her spine shiver when she felt an aura behind her. Yes, it is Christine Hanakomachi—doing one of her multi tasking plays.

"Miyu trips on the floor and Kanata rushes towards her.

Kanata: Miyu, are you okay?

Miyu: I'm fine, Kanata. Thanks for being so concerned.

Kanata: No problem.

And their faces lean closer and closer and AARRGH!!"

Chris lifted her desk when suddenly, the teacher came in.

"Hanakomachi, put your desk down and we will begin dance class in 5 minutes." Ms. Morumi ordered.

"Ah! Gomen, Morumi-sensei." Chris replied as she returned to her normal-self.

As Miyu and her friends stood at the corner of the classroom, Miyu kept taking secret glances at Kanata, her heart beating fast and her cheeks feeling warm.

"Pick your dance partners, class." Their teacher ordered.

_As I'm standing here~  
And you hold my hand~  
Pull me towards you~  
and we start to dance~_

_All around us~  
I see nobody~  
Here in silence~  
It's just~  
you and me~_

_I am trying…~  
Not to tell you…~  
But I want to…~  
I'm scared of what you'll say~_

_So I'm hiding…~  
what I'm feeeling...~  
But I'm tired of~  
Holding this inside my head~_

_I've been spending all my…time~  
Just thinking about ya  
I don't know what to do  
I think I'm fallin' for you_

_I've been waiting all my… life  
And now I found ya  
I don't know what to do  
I think I'm fallin' for you...  
I'm fallin' for you..._

Class finally ended and it was their break time. Miyu and her friends went outside under the cherry blossom tree. Kanata and his friend were at the school entrance door. Kanata was surrounded by girls, asking him lots of personal questions, which he seemed irritated with.

Her friends just chatted while Miyu focused her eyes on Kanata. She seemed so—jealous? _No, it can't be 'that' _she denied.

While the girls kept squirming around Kanata, Miyu just didn't know what to do. She felt as if she was going to burst out angrily at those fan girls for being too close to Kanata. She controlled herself from acting like Christine.

_~Ooh, I just can't take it…~  
My heart is racing…~  
Emotions keep spinning out...~_

_I've been spending all my… time~  
just thinking about ya~  
I don't know what to do~  
I think I'm fallin' for you~_

_I've been waiting all my…life~  
and now I found ya~  
I don't know what to do~  
I think I'm fallin' for you...~  
~I'm fallin' for you...~_

Class had ended and school was over. Miyu was packing her things when her two loyal friends approached her.

"Miyu-chan, there's a new jewelry store that just opened near the school." Nanami said.

"Do you think you can come?" Aya asked, finishing off the sentence.

"Sorry, guys. I can't come. I saw it and I want to, but I have so much homework to do. I'll come next time." Miyu said, apologetically.

She went towards Kanata, who was packing his things.

"Hey, let's go home now. I have loads of homework." Miyu said.

"Oh, okay— Ah! I forgot! I have to go to the student council meeting today." He said.

"Okay then, see you at home!" she said, running towards the door.

She walked home and climbed the footsteps of the Saionji temple.

"Wanya, I'm home!"

"Welcome home, Miyu-san! Where's Kanata-san?" the sitter-pet asked.

"Oh, he had a meeting after school, so he'll be home late." She replied as she went to her room to change her clothes.

"Okay…"

Ruu and Wanya went to the grocery store, and Miyu was doing her homework. As she finished her homework, her bedroom door was opened by a brunette.

"Kanata! You're home early!" Miyu greeted him.

"Yeah. Hey, I wanted to give this to you." He handed her a small box with a pink ribbon tied around it. Miyu looked at the box, then to Kanata. She looked confused. _Huh? What's this for? _She asked through eye contact.

"Just open it." He demanded.

"O-okay…" and she carefully untied the ribbon. She opened the small box, revealing a dazzling emerald necklace, which she had seen before.

"Oh, this is nice. Is this for Akira?" she asked sadly, thinking that it wasn't for her. Kanata shot her a glare, including a slight blush.

"Baka. That's for you." And with that, he turned away and quickly closed the door, walking towards his respective room. Miyu smiled and blushed, when suddenly the doorbell rang. Miyu stood up to answer the door.

"Hi Wanya! Hi Ruu!" she greeted them with the brightest smiles she's ever showed.

"Hi Miyu-san!" Wanya greeted back.

"Mama!" Ruu cheered.

"I love you Ruu! I love you Wanya!" she chirped as she hopped towards her room. She did not want to say _'I love you Kanata!' _Since it would be too embarrassing.

"Miyu-san must be in a good mood." Wanya stated.

"Yeah." Kanata smiled as he watched Miyu hop towards her room. Suddenly, the phone rang.

"I'll answer it!" Miyu offered.

"Moshi-Moshi? Nanami-chan! You're calling from your cell phone?" the blonde girl asked.

"Yeah. Ne, Miyu-chan. I just saw Saionji-kun from the new jewelry store. He came running out after he bought something." Nanami stated.

"Oh, really?" Miyu decided to play along.

"Yeah… I think it might've been for Akira. I'm sorry, Miyu-chan. I think you don't have any chance." Nanami said sadly.

"Oh, I think I might, Nanami-chan." Miyu said, smiling.

_  
I think I'm fallin' for you  
I can't stop thinking about it  
I want you all around me  
And no__w I just can't hide it  
I think I'm fallin' for you  
I can't stop thinking about it  
I want you all around me  
And now I just can't hide it  
I think I'm fallin' for you...  
I'm fallin' for you..._

_Ooohhh  
Ooh no no  
Oooooohhhhh_

_Oooh, I'm falling' for ya_

_I'll just keep this feeling to myself _Miyu thought happily.

* * *

_**I **__**really hope that you guys liked my first song fiction ^_^ The title of the song is Falling For You by Colbie Caillat. Please review! ^_^ I really appreciate it!**_


End file.
